


少年十八

by bzdgqsmmzhjsbdjgb



Category: perthmark-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzdgqsmmzhjsbdjgb/pseuds/bzdgqsmmzhjsbdjgb
Summary: 警告：此文为Perth和Mark两个小孩的真人向同人文，本文Perth17岁，Mark18岁，没有插入情节，只有互相撸管，如果不能接受的话请勿点进来，如果能接受请往下看，谢谢观赏。
Relationships: Perth Tanapon Sukhumpantanasan/Mark Siwat Jumlongkul
Kudos: 17





	少年十八

“今天是我18岁生日，Perth。”结束生日会后，Mark就决定回家好好地享受自己生日一天的下半部分时光，哪知道Perth就像是黏在他身上一样，根本甩不开，一路跟着他也回到Mark家里。  
而事情的起因就是Perth提出要给Mark的生日礼物。  
“嗷？我知道啊，所以我不是送生日礼物来了吗？”  
“让你和我亲个够算是哪门子给我的生日礼物？！你只不过是想自我满足吧？！”他像是泄愤似地拍了一下Perth的脑袋，但是其实并不忍心用多大力。  
毕竟是自己的爱人。  
被打了Perth也只是没心没肺地笑着，看上去就好像偷吃了蜜糖的小孩，干净又单纯。而无论看见这样的笑多少次，每一次Mark都会为之倾心。  
说不定就是因为自己太纵容才会让这小孩得寸进尺。  
反省自己的同时，Mark也在疯狂动摇。在生日会上他看见Perth向他走过来的那一刻，他内心的鼓动连歌唱声都难以掩饰。甚至在每一个和Perth的拥抱中，他都忍不住想要给爱人一个缱绻的吻。即使一直到最后，他也只敢侧着脸埋在Perth的颈窝里，将嘴唇贴在脖颈上，像是在吻他跳动的动脉。  
尽管已经尽力阻止，也按捺不住自己想要与他拥抱亲吻的欲望。或许在这一点上，Perth和他是一样的。  
于是Mark在完全没有外力推动的情况下，单靠自我疏导，成功说服了自己，主动地凑上前去，吻上了Perth。  
Perth从善如流，毫不犹豫地张开了嘴，舔舐过他的上牙龈，再顺着张开的嘴进入温热的口腔，略带急切地想要和Mark交缠在一起。  
他啃噬着Mark的嘴唇，在口腔中游荡。两人都吻到动情处，Mark可以明显地感受到Perth正慢慢地用自己的裆部蹭着他的下面，他顿时满脸通红，连耳根子都烧着了一样，心中也警铃大作，猛地将Perth推开说道：“停停停停，如果我没记错的话，我只答应了亲吻哦。”  
被突然阻断后Perth明显地流露出委屈的眼神，故意作出可怜巴巴的样子问：“真的只能亲吻吗？”  
“……别来这套，我已经深知潜藏在你身体里的恶魔因子有多可怕了，未成年就不要想那些有的没的了。”  
“明明p也只不过比我大一岁……”  
“是，但我觉得我哄你的时候就像在带三岁的小孩。”Mark不留情地反击，伸手弹了弹小孩的额头，觉得和这小孩争下去简直没完没了，于是善意提醒道：“还继续吗？再不来我睡了哦。”  
“当然要！”像是怕爱人反悔，Perth立马亲了一下Mark的脸，然后盯着他哥的脸，突然坏心眼地笑着，像个即将恶作剧的小孩。  
“只是亲吻，但是没有限制哪里对吧？”  
“……什……？”  
还没有等Mark反应过来，Perth又吻上了他的嘴，Mark一边吻着一边心想说不定这种东西就是有天赋的，要不然Perth是怎么做到这么小吻技还能这么好的？他正全身心沉浸在这个吻里，但是突然一下，Perth就主动和他分开了，Mark不解地睁开眼看着他。结果小孩摸了摸他的头发，呢喃道：“接下来p'mark可要忍住啦。”  
忍住什么？  
Mark简直百思不得其解，他还没有习惯Perth对他的这种隐隐藏藏，正想要开口问的时候，爱人接下来的行动让他领悟了答案。  
他顺着Mark的脖颈，锁骨，胸膛一路留下细密的吻。最后停留在他的乳头旁边，伸出舌头默默地舔吻着。这一下登时让Mark一个激灵，差点跳起来，他不可思议地盯着Perth，大脑瞬间当机，他从未想过Perth会突然来这么一下，羞耻感几乎要将他整个淹没，而更让他难以启齿的是，对于这样的亲吻他竟然起了反应。  
“Perth……！不要……不要这样，我求求你了……”羞耻裹挟着快感向他涌来，Mark怕他真的会因此而溺死其中。但小孩对于这样的请求充耳不闻，甚至还慢慢地隔着Mark的裤子揉弄着他的下面。一切的行为无一不在暗示Mark明明很享受这种抚慰，让他顺从本心，别再抗拒。  
“唔嗯——”敏感的部位都被Perth逗弄着，承受不了爱人这样的撩拨，Mark死死地拽着Perth的手臂，难耐地呻咛着，就这样射了出来。他的眼角都范上泪花，整个胸部变得亮晶晶的，嘴巴微张，可以看见里面冒出来的小小舌尖。看到爱人的这番模样，Perth也忍不住一样地蹭着Mark，一边吻着他的嘴唇。  
“p，我下面涨得好痛，你能帮我摸摸它吗？”Perth睁着他那双湿漉漉的小狗眼睛，里面充斥着渴望和难耐的冲动。Mark咽了咽唾液，喉结上下滚动着，他的眼尾还是嫣红的，使得这样吞咽的动作更显情色。他不敢太大声，像是做了亏心事害怕惊动神明，“我可以帮你，你别乱蹭就行。”说着把手伸进了Perth的内裤，将里面挺立的阴茎给握了出来。男孩虽然还未成年，但是下面已经发育得十分可观，握在手中可以感觉到沉甸甸的重量。阴茎的热度由手心和指尖传导，顺着手臂上的血管一直输送到了心脏，Mark甚至觉得连自己的大脑都要灼烧起来了。  
好烫啊。  
他脸红心更烫，极速运作像是过热的发动机。张开嘴微微地喘着气，从Perth的角度还可以看见藏着白色虎牙后面小小粉嫩的舌头。他的额头上已经沾满了汗水，刘海湿漉漉的连在一起，遮住了半边眼睛。这样的景致再加上青涩的抚慰，不仅没有舒缓Perth的硬度，反而让它涨得更大了。这下轮到Mark不知所措了，他迷茫地抬起头望着Perth，像是在质问他怎么能擅自变得更大呢？  
Perth毕竟也是初出茅庐的处男，哪里禁得起他哥的这种无意识的情色，不由分说地就扶着Mark的后脑勺不管不顾地亲了起来。在这样火热的吻中Mark再一次迷失，而Perth的另一只手则乘其不备，顺着腰腹上的肌肉线条，钻进了Mark的内裤里，摸到了他的阴茎。  
摸上的这一瞬间，Mark像是触过电一样，身体战栗了一下，他从那个具有迷惑性的吻里回过神来，下意识地想用自己正在握着Perth阴茎的手来推开小孩，以阻止他的下一步动作。  
但是Perth哪里会放过这样的大好机会呢？他握紧了Mark的那只手，在他的耳边低声道：“p答应了我会帮我弄出来的……难道p想反悔吗？”甚至还坏心眼地在本来就敏感的耳边吐气，更让Mark的大脑混沌起来，干脆任由Perth摆布，带着他的手上下套弄着两人贴合在一起的阴茎。  
Mark的手很好看，骨节分明的修长手指此时正包着Perth的阴茎，他看着Mark因为情欲和羞耻而熟透了的脸，看着他欲求不满的眼睛，他的翘而密的睫毛，还有他那如同樱桃果实一般水嫩的嘴唇。他的所有的一切在Perth眼中都精妙绝伦，是美的象征。于是Perth在这样的情色诱惑之下加快了速度，耳边Mark的呻咛也愈加明显，呼吸声也变得粗重。  
“哈……Perth……慢、唔……慢一点……”承受不了这样过大的刺激，Mark几乎是带着哭腔哀求了出来。这种感觉和自己动手完全没有可比性，他的大脑一片混沌，思维是天空上变换莫测的浮云。  
Perth对于他无助地祈求没有应答，而是安慰性地吻了吻他的眼睛，温柔的亲吻和手上的动作形成鲜明的对比。让Mark往高潮更近一步，他连腰都软了，但是一只手还环Perth的脖颈，摸着他的后脑勺，自始至终他也未曾将视野从Perth脸上离开半步。  
他神色迷离地看着小孩的脸，想到了他们第一次遇见Perth还是圆圆的没长开的婴儿肥的脸，想到了拍《招魂灵音》时他的小刺头，想到了他向自己表白时候眼睛里就好像有繁星无数化成的银河，想到了无数斑斓的过去。他回溯着记忆的支流，一向前，最终在他面前的还是这个眼睛里藏了星星的小孩。  
此时此刻，只有他，也只能是他。  
他们相处的时间不长，但Mark却感觉自己找到了有些人穷极一生都未必能找到的东西，就像是灵魂的震荡发出嗡鸣，千千万万只飞鸟振翅高飞，他在模糊纷乱的人潮中看见了唯一清晰的对象。  
Perth。  
他情迷意乱，神志不清，唯有心跳的频率坚定地诉说真实的爱意。于是Mark仰着头，主动地向小孩献上了自己的吻，他在这时候感觉到欲望的躁动和被爱的平静奇妙地交织在一起，Perth或许是被感染了一般，也温柔地回吻，他们的舌头交缠在一起，像是交尾的蛇。  
最终，在漫长的吻下，两人一起射了出来，白光乍现，酥麻感遍布全身，Mark无力地放开了手，连说话的力气都懒得。而Perth显然也是没遭受过这样的刺激，噗通一声趴在他的身上喘着粗气。  
“Mark……我好爱你。”没来由的表白的确很有Perth的风格，但奈何Mark现在甚至没有多余的力气来调侃Perth，只能用鼻音发出一个“嗯”来回应。他真的不愿意吐槽为什么明明是他的生日最后得了最大便宜的竟然是Perth这件事情了，他只想好好睡个觉一直到太阳高照。至于清理之类的事情……之后再说也没关系。  
毕竟今天我生日。  
想到这Mark突然像是有了嚣张的本钱，他手和腿都攀上Perth的身体，对着他的嘴唇就是一个吻，命令道：“快睡觉，有什么告白明天再说。”成功地阻止了Perth憋了一肚子的长篇大论想要发表出来的念头 ，而看着倒头就睡的爱人，Perth也偷偷的笑得不行。  
p'mark真的好可爱。  
他将脑袋移过去靠近Mark，额头抵着额头，近到连呼吸都交织在一起。  
“虽然现在说可能晚了，但我还是要祝p生日快乐。”  
他变魔术一般从枕头底下拿出来一枚漂亮的银制戒指，慢慢地套在Mark的食指上。戒指在月光下流转出银色的光泽，他暗自笑着，开始期待明天早上Mark醒来看见戒指的表情了。  
至于那些爱意，他并不急着一股脑地全都抖落出来，毕竟在往后的28岁生日，38岁生日，甚至是68，78，他都有的是机会。  
“往后无数个年月，我总会爱着你，p'mark。”Perth说完这句话，也闭上眼睛，沉溺在夜色编织的梦里。  
少年总是纯真又固执，当他铁了心爱上一个人的时候，连灵魂和未来也一并赠予。而在这样光鲜亮丽的18岁里，没有悲伤会过多停留，在前路的，只有繁花似锦的未来与晶莹剔透的爱在等着他们。


End file.
